Ally Shinobi Program
by Mystical Blue Fire
Summary: Seven young ninjas from each of the Hidden Villages will be assigned to the Ally Shinobi Program in an attempt to train them to work together and hone their skills. It is the hope of every Kage that this will help with future alliances. But what if during this the ninjas uncover some of the village's dirty secrets? What if they decide to achieve peace their own way?


Shinobi Alliance Program: An experiment bu the seven Hidden Villages. A young ninja will be transported from their village to a secret location after the Program Tests, where they will live together and train together until they get along flawlessly as a team and are proficient in their skills.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Name: Itachi Uchiha

Ninja Registry Number: 012110

Age: 12

Gender: Male

Birthday: June 9

Village: Konohagakure

Genjutsu: 4/5

Taijutsu: 2/5

Ninjutsu: 3/5

Speed: 3/5

Stamina: 1/5

Signs: 4/5

Power: 1/5

Mind: 4/5

Weakness: Relies heavily on his Sharingan and does not work well with a team.

Notes: Heir to the Uchiha clan and possessor of the two-tomoe Sharingan.

Name: Zabuza Momochi

Ninja Registry Number: 002-37

Age: 13

Gender: Male

Birthday: April 22

Village: Kirigakure

Genjutsu: 2/5

Taijutsu: 4/5

Ninjutsu: 3/5

Speed: 4/5

Stamina: 3/5

Signs: 3/5

Power: 3/5

Mind: 2/5

Weakness: Relies on his sword and is not good with long-range type battles.

Notes: Wielder of the Executioner's Blade, killed the graduating academy class, proficient with silent killing techniques.

Name: Deidara

Ninja Registry Number: IW-08721

Age: 10

Gender: Male

Birthday: May 5

Village: Iwagakure

Genjutsu: 2/5

Taijutsu: 2/5

Ninjutsu: 4/5

Speed: 3/5

Stamina: 2/5

Signs: 2/5

Power: 1/5

Mind: 3/5

Weakness: He relies on the use of his clay, and is not good with close combat.

Notes: An experiment of the village's forbidden jutsu. Wields explosive clay as main weapon, shaping them into varied creatiions with the mouths implanted in each hand.

Name: Haze

Ninja Registry Number: k-7146

Age: 9

Gender: Female

Birthday: March 4

Village: Kumogakure

Genjutsu: 2/5

Taijutsu: 4/5

Ninjutsu: 3/5

Speed: 4/5

Stamina: 3/5

Signs: 3/5

Power: 3/5

Mind: 4/5

Weakness: Not good at following orders, prefers doing things her own way and often questions a leader's choice if she thinks it's wrong.

Notes: Has basic skills in healing, natural skill in fuuinjutsu. Mixed clan blood from Kiryoku and Hozo. Two possible kekkei genkai.

Name: Sasori

Ninja Registry Number: 33-001

Age: 11

Gender: Male

Birthday: November 8

Village: Sunagakure

Genjutsu: 2/5

Taijutsu: 3/5

Ninjutsu: 4/5

Speed: 2/5

Stamina: 4/5

Signs: 2/5

Power: 1/5

Mind: 4/5

Weakness: Relies completely on his puppets, and does not work well with teams.

Notes: Specializes in puppets and poisons.

Name: Heiwa

Ninja Registry Number: A7-839

Age: 11

Gender: Female

Birthday: January 1

Village: Amegakure

Genjutsu: 3/5

Taijutsu: 4/5

Ninjutsu: 3/5

Speed: 4/5

Stamina: 2/5

Signs: 2/5

Power: 2/5

Mind: 3/5

Weakness: Is not good with long-range type battles or drawn-out matches.

Notes: She is a weapon's master, combining use of her weapons with her chakra control. Knows basics in herbs, poisons, and healing.

Name: Jugo

Ninja Registry Number: 01727

Age: 10

Gender: Male

Birthday: October 1

Village: Otogakure

Genjutsu: 2/5

Taijutsu: 3/5

Ninjutsu: 3/5

Speed: 3/5

Stamina: 4/5

Signs: 3/5

Power: 4/5

Mind: 3/5

Weakness: Loses control easily and turns on enemy and ally alike. Too kind, unless provoked.

Notes: Has an uncontrollable temper with a special condition, where he loses control and transforms, upping his strength and speed considerably.

Program Test #1: Island Survival.

Program Test #2: Escape and Capture.

Program Test #3: Track and Retrieval.

Program Test #4: Infiltration and Information.

Program Test #5: Assassination.

Program Test #6: Torture and Interrogation.

Program Test #7: Tortured and Interrogated.

Program Test #8: One on One Battle.

Program Test #9: Final Trial.

-  
Island Survival: Each contestant will be dropped off on a secluded island with no provisions and will be expected to survive for one week without getting eaten, killed, or poisoned.

Escape and Capture: They will each be tied up and locked inside an underground room, where they will be expected to escape and run to the rendezvous point in Kiri without being captured.

Track and Retrieval: A Jonin will be set loose in Suna with a thirty minute head start, after which they are expected to track him down, capture him, and transport him to the beginning point with no civilian casualties.

Infiltration and Information: They will be set loose in Konoha, where they need to infiltrate the ANBU headquarters and gather the records on a certain member with only the ANBU name as a hint.

Assassination: They will be given separate targets and will be expected to kill them without leaving a trace and without having to battle anyone.

Torture and Interrogation: They will be individually assigned a Jonin-level traitor, where they will physically and emotionally torture him for information on his employer and his mission.

Tortured and Interrogated: They will individually be locked inside a room and tortured physically and emotionally to see how long they can last without giving up classified information.

One on One Battle: They will be paired against one fellow participant with a fight to see who can defeat the other.

Final Trial: A month long mission, where they will all work together to gather information on a group of two or three targets that they will then have to split up into a good match up of groups with their own judgment and assassinate the targets without being caught or captured, then return to Konoha for their assessments.


End file.
